


26 Tropes

by delightful_fear



Series: To All the Tropes We’ve Loved Before [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear
Summary: Here's the breakdown of which stories contain which tropes.  A summary of the series for your reading enjoyment.  (and probably totally unnecessary) lol





	26 Tropes

Based on the ‘Ultimate Battle of the Tropes’ posted by spaceorphan18 recently (spring 2019) on tumblr, there were 26 ‘winning’ tropes in the first round.  
I casually commented “I kinda wanna write a story for each of these. At least the winners.”  
And then hkvoyage promptly replied “I dare you! I want you to! I’d read them!”  
Who can resist a dare?? Not me.  
So, I have clumped most of the tropes into about five stories. They will all be separate works in this Tropes series. 

... 

-[100 Days:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164121) Blaine owns a cupcake bakery. On a quiet, rainy day, a stranger walks in... (4.5K words, One Shot)  
**"Welcome to my bakery, have a cupcake and fall in love with me"**  
**"You ordered coffee but my heart comes as a bonus"**  
**"My background has been horrible and I've been a slave/homeless/etc - all the hurt/comfort."**

-[Roots and Wings: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174468)Newly divorced, Blaine takes a job in a smaller city, hoping it’ll be a good community to raise his son. There’s no way he’d find an attractive gay man in Lima, especially one who would date a single dad, right? (6.5k words, One Shot)  
**“Wait, What is this hot single dad doing at the PTA meeting? I thought I was the only hot single dad here.”**  
**“We’re super cute middle-aged people just trying to raise kids.”**  
**“Canon did show us this, but clearly thought processes need to be explored in more detail.”**

-[Eye Candy, Soul Food: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125775/chapters/45450724)Kurt Hummel loves his life now as a male model, being immersed in the world of fashion and admired for his looks. Is it all going to be spoiled by his ex, Blaine Anderson, who keeps coming to his shows lately? (17K words, 5 chapters)  
**“We’re bitchy supermodels with snarky one-liners as we cross on the runway.”**  
**“Blaine eats people, but he’s cute & dating is hard” **  
**“Kurt goes into fashion professionally”**

-[Superhero Soulmates! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977647) In his regular surveillance, Night Bird spots a man being attacked. He chases the baddies away, and when checking for the unconscious victim’s pulse, sees his own name etched upon the victim’s wrist. (5K words, One Shot)  
**“It’s a bird, it’s a plane, it’s a superhero who is going to fail at keeping their identity secret”**  
**“OMG they were soulmates!”**  
**“I’m totally trashed, let me tell you every secret ever including how much I love you”**

-[Stripper wit a Big ... Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414447/chapters/46271212): Blaine has amnesia, Kurt is a stripper, they need to have a fake marriage... Gee, I wonder what will happen? (44K words, 11 chapters)  
**“I have amnesia and woke up to a sexy stranger calling me his husband.”**  
**“We have to pretend to be dating because of serious situation! That’s OK, we totally won’t fall in love and bang.”**  
**“The loft was big, but there was only ONE bed.”**  
**“Canon didn’t show us all the kinky sex-here it is!”**  
**“This was supposed to be a one-night stand, but here we are still screwing around.”**  
**“The fic includes Cooper for no discernible reason, just for the sexy.”**  
**“Someone’s a stripper, with a heart (and dick) of gold.”**

... 

There are 7 more tropes in the top 26, but I've already posted Glee stories that are all about them. Tropes are fun!  
(Beware: Shameless plugs for my older stories below...) 

**"We broke up a long time ago - but now you're in my life again and we're both single"**  
**"OMG they were roommates!"**  
-First fic I ever posted fits these two tropes best:  
-[F*ck, Marry, Kill: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330338/chapters/9819891)Musician Blaine Anderson is excited to be in New York, working on a new big project. He’s shocked to find out that Kurt Hummel is on the project also. They haven’t seen each other for ten years. Surely old friends can live together for a few months and get along? (45K words, 16 chapters)

 **"I know that I'm famous, but I want to bone you, my loyal small town fan, and marry the fuck out of you."**  
-[We All Shine On: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119339/chapters/30013272)Blaine's newest client had been in the news for years. Kurt Hummel had it all: an amazing career on Broadway, a serious relationship, fame, money... But a year later, he is waking up from a coma, his life in shambles. Can Blaine help him put it all back together? (73K words, 25 chapters) 

**"What would our lives be like if we didn't meet on that staircase?”**  
-I LOVE 'Alternative Universe - Never Met'. Here's a few fics with this trope:  
-[A Drop in the Ocean: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932527/chapters/15813835) Travelling first class on the Titanic's maiden voyage was going to be an exciting end to Blaine's business trip in Europe. Now, if he could only forget about the beautiful blue eyes of a man he only met briefly and will never see again, and focus on finding a wife... (31K words, 9 chapters)  
-[Rich Man, Poor Man: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802741/chapters/10993529) Scandal forces Blaine from riches to rags overnight...can he handle living a life without privilege? (47K words, 17 chapters)  
-[Dating Lessons: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117054/chapters/11772656)Blaine is interested in his hot, older boss. Can he de-geek and get his attention with Kurt's help? (43K words, 21 chapters)  
-[How Kurt Got His Groove Back: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747634/chapters/10851845) Kurt always promised himself that he wouldn't have crushes on unattainable guys anymore, but here he is again, with a crush on his hot personal trainer, Blaine. (36K words, 13 chapters)

 **"I totally thought I was texting my bf but put in the wrong number and got you"**  
**"Canon is stupid - let's fix it!"**  
-[Wrong Window: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307662/chapters/12254258)It starts with Sebastian sexting Kurt by accident…. Or was it an accident? Things heat up between them and then go in a surprising direction. (8K words, 2 chapters, Kurtbastian, Canon Compliant until Season 4-ish) 

**"Insert sci-fi twist here (clones, time travel, aliens, etc)"**  
-[Meerkat Day: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919410/chapters/18096223)A Groundhog Day AU. Sebastian & Kurt are complete opposites, and being thrown together for a big case, when the universe throws a wrench into the works. Can Sebastian overcome the time loop he's stuck in, and come out the other side smiling? (33K words, 13 chapters, Kurtbastian)

 **"OMG - please don't do that with the dead bird"**  
-I'm so happy this 'trope' didn't get past the first elimination! I will never write this fic. Promise.

THANKS for reading my stories! I started off in Glee & felt so welcomed. It really makes me happy to write and have such a supportive community.


End file.
